


Long Distance Charges May Apply

by luckyeolie (exoccult)



Series: What Is Love - KrisHo Drabble Dump [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble dump, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoccult/pseuds/luckyeolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Junmyeon doesn't want to answer the phone at 3am, but he's glad that he does.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance Charges May Apply

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** phone sex, dirty talk, slight!angst  
>  **Disclaimer:** I still don't own EXO (much to my disappointment)  
>  **A/N:** Sorry not sorry.  
>  unedited & unbeta'd

Junmyeon never turns his phone on silent just in case there's an emergency with one of his members or his family. He wants to be aware of everything at all times, because he's afraid he'll miss an important phone call one day. When his phone starts blaring an unfamiliar ringtone from an ID blocked number at 3am he almost hates himself for this. But when he answers, he realizes that this was the most important phone call he could ever receive.

He fumbles in the dark for the device, he can see the blue-ish light from the screen as it continues to ring muffled under his blanket. When he lifts up his covers he's blinded by the bright light and squints at it sleepily. He groans and tries desperately to swipe his finger over the screen so he can make the noise stop. It's frustrating not knowing who's calling (he curses blocked IDs) at such an ungodly hour so he doesn't know if he can yell at them or if he should sound as professional as possible when he brings the phone to his ear and breathes into the receiver.

'Hello?' His voice is hoarse and scratchy from sleep.

'Junmyeon,' the voice on the other end moans and Junmyeon is definitely wide awake now, his body frozen, because he knows that voice.

'Y-Yifan?' Junmyeon stutters, 'Why are you calling?'

'I can't stop thinking about you.' Yifan replies and he sounds breathless.

'W-What?' Junmyeon stammers rather unintelligently, because he hasn’t been able to understand anything Yifan’s said other than his own name.

'You,' Yifan moans louder, 'and your pretty, thick cock.'

‘You’re drunk.’ Junmyeon deadpans finally, the realization hits him when he notices that he has no idea what the hell Yifan just said, because he said it in Chinese, ‘Yifan, you’re drunk. I’m hanging up.’

‘I may be drunk,’ Yifan slurs and he’s slipping between languages, ‘But I know that I’m in love. And I know that I want you, baby.’ he says the last word in English and Junmyeon almost snorts, because Yifan is really wasted and doesn’t even realize that he can’t understand him.

‘Yifan,’ Junmyeon says sternly to get his attention again, ‘Yifan, I only speak Korean.’

‘Oh shit.’ Yifan mutters, because, yeah, he has been speaking in different languages this whole damn time, so to sum it all up he groans in broken Korean, ‘Junmyeon, baby, fuck me.’

‘C-Come again?’ Junmyeon gasps - he understood that.

Yifan moans, his hand wrapped around his cock as it has been for the past twenty minutes trying to get off to the faint memories of Junmyeon’s voice in his ears and his pretty, pink lips stretched around the head, ‘You heard me baby. I never got the chance to feel that perfect cock of yours inside me.’ he groans and Junmeyon can definitely hear the slick sliding of Yifan’s hand on his dick, it stirs something deep inside of him even though he knows this is only a drunk phone call that the older is probably going to either forget or regret. Either way, he’s called him of all people, because he’s on his mind. And it makes Junmyeon’s heart swell just a little bit and something inside of him throbs. It’s about that time he realizes he’s half-hard in his boxers and fuck it, he’s missed the sound of Yifan moaning too much to care anymore. He throws better judgement out the window and eases himself out of his briefs, stroking himself with a loose fist.

‘Yifan,’ he moans quietly, automatically, because fucking hell he wishes the man was here touching him instead.

‘Again,’ Yifan breathes, ‘Say my name like that again.’

‘Yifan,’ Junmyeon moans louder, gripping tighter on his dick, and he prays that no one hears him even though he knows they’re all mostly downstairs, passed out from their drinking extravaganza earlier that night.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck,’ Yifan groans and suddenly his voice sounds a little more distant, ‘Baby, hold on.’

Junmyeon doesn’t want to hold on, he wants to listen to Yifan a little longer and wants to feel that hot friction until he’s spilling over his fist, ‘Yifan,’ he whines and he can hear the man gasp on the other end of the line so he takes it as a good thing and lets dirty words fall from his lips like poison, because that’s all Yifan is to him - a poisonous drug - and he’s addicted.

‘Yifan, Yifan,’ he moans as the slick slide of his hand speeds up, ‘You’re so fucking hot, I bet you’d look so good right now with your mouth around my dick. Put your pretty mouth to good use, baby, I know what those lips and that tongue can do and I want it. I want you.’ he groans as he digs his thumb into the slit, spreading pre-cum and he’s rock hard now at the thought of fucking into Yifan’s mouth and cumming down his throat.

‘Oh god, yes,’ Yifan hisses and whimpers and it sounds so good, Junmyeon desires more than anything to know what it is that Yifan is doing so Yifan tells him, ‘Baby - fucking hell - I’ve got my fingers up my ass,’ he hisses and it sends a jolt of electricity through Junmyeon’s entire being, ‘Fuck, I wish it was your pretty cock, I’d let you fuck me all night long, baby. I want you inside me. Please fuck me, please, Junmyeon, please.’ and he’s never sounded so desperate to Junmyeon in his life.

‘I’d fuck you hard, Yifan,’ he gasps as he thrusts into his fist, ‘Fuck you right into the mattress, leave you begging for more, baby. I’d press our bodies together and fuck you all night long. Make you cum with my fingers tight around your cock as I pound into you. Would you like that, baby? Would you like me to cum inside you? Would you like me to fuck you, Yifan? Oh Yifan, Yifan fuck!’ Junmyeon’s voice climbs in pitch with each phrase as his own desires catch up to him. His hand is pumping his cock fast and his other hand is pinching and pulling on one of his sensitive nipples, but his hips are starting to stutter and he can feel it fast approaching and he knows he’s about to lose it.

‘Yes!’ Yifan practically screams into his pillow, ‘Yes, baby, yes! I want it!’ he moans and his voice is so breathy, Junmyeon knows he’s about to reach his edge.

‘Cum with me baby, touch yourself the way I do.’ and it almost breaks Junmyeon’s heart to say that, because he doesn’t touch Yifan anymore, but he doesn’t let that stop him from moaning Yifan’s name loudly as his orgasm slams into him hard, white ropes of cum staining his sheets and leaking all over his fist.

He can hear Yifan gasping and the choked sobs that comes with the stretch of his hole as his fingers pump inside of himself.

‘Fuck, Junmyeon,’ he moans and it’s obvious that he’s reached his orgasm too, because Junmyeon knows exactly what Yifan sounds like when he’s done and it’s just like this - voice deep and dripping with lust, shaking and cracking on each syllable.

Junmyeon takes a second to catch his breath before he opens his mouth to speak, ‘Yifan? Baby?’

There’s silence on the other end and Junmyeon wants to cry, because he doesn’t want this to be some wet dream or some fantasy he’s played out in his head while half-asleep, but when no response comes he fears that he’s completely been consumed by thoughts of Yifan. But there’s a groan from the other end of the receiver that makes Junmyeon let out the air he didn’t realize he’d been holding in.

‘Junmyeon-ah,’ Yifan whispers, ‘Junmyeon-ah, I miss you,’ he sniffles, because fuck Yifan is crying.

‘I miss you too, Yifan, I miss you so much.’ Junmeyon mumbles, but he chokes on his words, because he’s sobbing hard into his pillow.

Yifan breathes in harshly suddenly, ‘I have to go.’ and then he hangs up, the line goes dead and Junmyeon cries harder than before.

It takes him a few minutes to calm down and put his soft self back into his briefs. He pulls the covers over his head and wishes that Yifan were next to him so that he could cuddle into that nice warm frame of his. Because he misses him. And then he realizes something, something very important. Yifan misses him too.


End file.
